


Cold Days

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pfft, you've got some balls coming here with those clothes!" Masamune laughed.<br/>"Shush, nobody's feeling cold!" Ieyasu denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Days

The Date and the Tokugawa Army were passing by the snowy fields of Echigo for their next destination. It was getting dark, so they had decided to set up camp for the night.

Masamune and Ieyasu stood together at a hill a little away, accompanied by Kojuro and Tadakatsu, overseeing their men’s work. They were standing there quietly, waiting for everything to be finished, until Masamune noticed that the Tokugawa general was shivering.

“Pfft, you’ve got some balls coming here with those clothes!” he laughed.

“Shush, nobody’s feeling cold!” Ieyasu denied. Even so, he folded his arms tightly and pulled his coat closer.

“Admit it,” the dragon lord grinned teasingly.

“Am not!”

He was cut short by a sneeze. Masamune walked over to him triumphantly.

“Eyy, go inside and get a change, won’t you? Don’t want you getting sick in the middle of battle. Hahaha,” he teased, patting the other on the back.

“………!!”

Tadakatsu made a worried sound as well, but Ieyasu only sniffled a little, rubbed his nose, and replied back stubbornly.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Need to keep watch. Besides, they’ll be done soon, so I’ll just be here until then.”

“ _Hmm_ ~… Fine then,” Masamune shrugged.

His friend begun to shiver and curl up into himself a little more. Masamune stared at him for awhile. When he made no signs of doing anything about it, he sighed, taking off his coat and walking over to him.

“In that case, have this,” he said, wrapping the blue coat around the younger’s shoulders.

“…?! But Dokuganryu!” Despite appreciating the kindness, Ieyasu protested, “How about you? I don’t want you getting sick instead. Have it back.”

He made to return the coat, but Masamune stopped him.

“No, no. You need it more, _you see_? At least I don’t have any exposed skin. And I have all these layers of armor. You keep it!”

“………,” Ieyasu considered it for a moment before agreeing, “…Okay. ...If you say so.”

“……!!” Tadakatsu nodded at Masamune to show his gratitude.

Kojuro lifted an eyebrow, slightly worried. And he was right on spot, as before long, his lord began to sneeze.

“Masamune-sama!”

Immediately taking off his coat, he hurriedly approached and wrapped it around his master.

“Stop that, Kojuro! I don’t need it!”

Masamune struggled to move away, but one glare from Kojuro was enough to stop him. It was that stern fatherly look which meant that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ha... Alright...,” Masamune grumbled, stopping to struggle and settling down, deciding to just revel in the warmth.

And the next moment, Kojuro was the one to start shivering.

“.........!!” Tadakatsu looked at him worriedly.

“Katakura-dono!”

Ieyasu made to take off Masamune’s coat and return it, but Masamune stopped him.

“No. He can have his coat back,” he said, beginning to take off the brown coat, before sneezing again.

“Masamune-sama, I-- I refuse! _Your_ health is more-- important!” Kojuro replied through shivers and slightly clattering teeth.

“Dokuganryu, I’ll be okay, so have this!” Ieyasu offered the blue coat back again.

“No, you stay there with that! Kojuro, have this back. It’s an order!”

“Masamune-sama-- Please do not-- be reckless!”

“.........??!” Tadakatsu wanted to help, but couldn’t come up with a good plan to.

Soon, the group was bickering over who gets to keep what as coats were passed around.

They didn’t stop until Tadatsugu came from the camping site to report that all the preparations were done, and that they can all head back. By that point, nobody was wearing a coat and everyone was sneezing.

\---

Once everything had settled down, the four of them sat together around the fire at the camp, with blankets and warm drinks.

“Haha! Can’t believe that we tried to prevent this from happening, but had things end up this way nevertheless!” Ieyasu laughed.

Masamune glared at him and scolded, “Hey, whose fault do you think it is? Coming here without a proper coat in the first place?!” He placed his drink down and went over to Ieyasu to tickle him.

“Uwaaahh!! Dokuganryu--! STOP!!! Hahaha--!!”

Kojuro shook his head as he watched them. “Kids...,” he muttered as he took another sip from his bowl.

“......!” Tadakatsu smiled.

“That will teach you!” Masamune said, folding his arms and looking down at the other smugly once he was done.

“Ahaha,” Ieyasu sat back up and tidied his clothes, looking up at the others.

“But seriously, thanks for all the concern just now,” he said.

“I’m glad that no matter how cold it may be, it’s always warm when I’m with you.”


End file.
